


Always

by SudlichShore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Tomarrymort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SudlichShore/pseuds/SudlichShore
Summary: Harry James Potter, the savior of the magic world... If he was a ordinary teenager, probably.Disturbed mind, desire of revange.The Slytherin has incited the loyalty with himself.When the little rag doll shows itself as a Voodoo one, Tom Riddle see a victory opportunity, Dumbledore would have no choice.An alliance was made, the two cleverest wizards have united against the "Biggest Mage" that ever exist. But smartness can't be predicted.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545365) by DiLuaGranger. 



"Slytherin! - And by that, a simple word has changed the whole Wizard World.  
At this time, the two of the biggest forces have noticed totally new future, an unexpected one. The loyalty for himself become bigger than the loyalty for the others."  
At least, all the history books starts this way, with the same impactful word and disgusting hypocrisy.  
"The destiny has saw a new way. And, finally it was proved we are the ones who make the future."  
I'm Harry James Potter Riddle, and this is my biography, about how I accomplished the absolutely power, side by side with my biggest enemy: Lord Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's the first time I try to translate my fanfictions. My native language is Portuguese, so, please, forgive me for something wrong or a really unforgivable grammatical error. Thanks for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

Look at the table that I was so afraid of was chocking, listening the mortal silent - as it wasn't ironic enough - has given me the knowledge of the purest cynicism that life has. But look Dumbledore with his opaque eyes and so inanimated have made me understand what is death, and this was the worst feeling I have ever had: know that nothing is forever.  
Get off the bench was hard, I was a small boy, so scrawny. But walking was a nightmare, under the nervous and worried eyes of the student council, indeed, I could stand that, but see the angry on Rony's face was the last straw.  
I'm not going to lie, I'm shamed in admit this: all what I wanted to do was cry. I was betraying all the Magic World. I didn't deserve to be there.  
But now I see, the sorting hat never do any mistake.  
Passed the surprise, all the houses - expect Slytherin - started to whisper frenetically.  
As soon as I sat, scared and small in a corner of the Slytherin's table, trying to hide myself from the disappointed looks, I looked to the school council. Hagrid have ignored my look, drinking some kind of cheap drink that he carry on his jacket.  
The selection kept going, but no one looked away from me, only Slytherin kept with it routine.  
\- Aham - hawked Dumbledore, returning to his classical grandpa posture. - Now that the selection is finished - With a inconspicuous sigh he continued -, the banquet can start!  
Oh, how I wish I could read minds on that age, I wanted more than everything know what passed by his sick mind. Although, I discovered this later. 

"Nothing last forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna post really fast, because I only need to translate.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading


End file.
